The present disclosure relates to forceps used for open surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an open forceps, having a spring loaded reciprocating tissue cutting mechanism, which applies a combination of mechanical clamping pressure and electrosurgical energy to seal tissue and which cutting mechanism is selectively activateable to sever the tissue.